Shock
by PercabethSkyewardClace13ore
Summary: The first time Skye kills anyone, it's at the end of a mission. She goes into shock. Well, Ward has something to say - and do- about that. Skyeward & maybe a bunch of Fitzsimmons, if you ask nicely. Rated T because - have you even read this summary? SKYE kills someone.
1. Prologue

**This is a very short prologue to placate you guys from attacking me like wild animals. I turned a year older yesterday! Or today, depending on where you live.**

**I got a laptop, because I had been saving money up, and my mom surprised me. Now my stomach hurts because I ate so much candy.**

Location: Switzerland

Time: 0724

Ward's POV

We were in Geneva, Switzerland.

Skye and I were partnered up.

She went into a back room without me.

Then it all went to hell.

**See?! I wasn't kidding when I said it was short!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I am blown away by the number of reviews, favourites and follows this has already. I went to my neighbours house like a couple minutes after I posted the prologue, and half an hour later, I came back, and my inbox had blown up! Metaphorically speaking, of course. I only posted this yesterday!**

**By the way, if you write FanFiction, and you want to do this, you are free to use the prologue & stuff. Just for the actual chapters (not the prologue), don't use this exact order of letters. And I ask (you don't have to, of course) that you use a hashtag (#Shock) in your summary so I can tell if people actually do want to use the idea. You don't even have to PM me.**

**If anyone thinks my writing is awful, please, go ahead and feel free to tell me.**

**I think I know it is, but I would like some acknowledgment to the fact that I am not deluded.**

**But I might be deluded, because I thought people would actually read this long an author's note!**

**HAHA! Skyeward galore!**

**Oh man, that sounded crazy. I need a drink, because in my opinion. that's what people say to excuse themselves from sounding crazy. I do want lunch, because I haven't eaten since 10am and it's 3:30pm, but never mind.**

**Man, I can babble. If you skipped all that, I don't blame you.**

-7 HOURS AGO-

(Cue annoying click-ety sound that usually comes with undercover operation scenes)

Ward's POV

I circle her in a grey t-shirt & sweats, watching her every move like a panther.

Skye lands a solid punch to the black boxing bag.

"Solid hit! Keep that up, you could break an enemy jawbone!" I call out to her. She flinches.

It barely noticeable.

Barely.

I try again. "You can go to bed if you can do fifteen more of those." It was our late night training session.

I have to remember to discuss that with Coulson.

Note to self: Don't talk about hurting other people in front of Skye.

What is this, some kind of dating advice? Well I haven't been on a REAL date since my freshman year at Sci-Ops, thank you very much.

And I'm happy, right?

No. You have met the girl of your dreams, and you are currently sort of failing the mysterious angle, a voice in my head tells me.

And he's actually right.

Why can't I just man up and talk to her about, well, anything, without messing it up?

I don't get it. I can take out assassins, steal rare and unstable materials, kidnap the President, but this? This is a new and unexplainable territory of torture.

"Robot?" A hand waves itself in the direction of my gaze. "You in there?"

Skye looks at me funny when I've snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "There's the robot I know and love," she says.

And despite myself, I feel a little flutter in the pit of my stomach.

"Snack break?" I ask.

She looks at me in that adorable way of hers, and grins.

"Snack break." She says.

It had become customary for us to have snack breaks pretty much every two hours or so.

Typically, I will have to make her a 'Special Skye Sandwich', and she'll make me a 'Grant Grape Guava' smoothie. The names would be a daily humiliation for a grown man like me, but I don't care. It makes her happy, and I admit I chuckle a little every time she says it. But then she'll make a 'Skyeward Super Special Secret Stress-Reliever', the first part of which is a pun because 'we're in a plane, in the general direction of going skyward', as Skye tells me. It has an amazingly high fat content, and makes me wonder how we don't bounce off the walls or go into cardiac arrest afterwards. And I have that around five times a day. Maybe ten if we have a mission the next day.

Our other special traditions include:

-Binge Drinking Wednesday

(Yep, only time we drink in the week, and when we get drunk, we get DRUNK. We usually have the liquor of the country we've just been to. It'll be awful when we go to Russia.)

-Tuesday Truth or Dare

(*Sometimes with Fitzsimmons. And not just Truth or Dare, either, but still, no drinks.)

-Freaky Fridays

(*Sometimes with Fitzsimmons. Movie marathons with heaps of blankets and pillows. Granted, she'll have a movie marathon whenever she feels like it, no matter what time of week, but this one is obligatory. And we always have to watch at least one scary movie. I remember when it was Halloween. We had ONLY scary movies. She jumped into my lap and hugged me after a very realistic zombie apocalypse scene. I normally laugh during all horror movies, but I removed my focus off the screen and comforted her awkwardly.)

-Sleep-in Saturdays

(We usually all just crash on the couch after Freaky Fridays. Skye always borrows my arm as a pillow. I find it sweet, though I'd never tell her that. Saturdays are her day off, unless we have a mission, so she made the rule that she cannot be woken up before noon. I rolled my eyes inwardly when she first announced it.)

Today is a Monday.

**I apologize for the lack of length in this chapter. I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**This is a short but important part. Wrote it in half an hour, while I had spare time. Posts will be less frequent, I'm afraid.**

I grab the knife to cut the lettuce, to find that it isn't there a second later. Instead I find a smiling Skye twirling the knife between your fingers. "Gotcha," she says.

Then she accidentally cuts herself.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god, we're taking you to Fitzsimmons. Run it under a cold tap!" And I drag her arm and pull her to the sink. I run her hand under it. Blood runs freely. I feel sick. I can deal with blood, I'm not squeamish. But the fact that it's Skye's blood haunts me more than I would like to admit.

"Fitzsimmons!" I sort of drag Skye down to the lab.

Fitzsimmons were KISSING. They burst apart as the doors open.

"Guys, I am really happy for you, but, oh just look at the blood and connect the dots." I say.

Simmons tucks her hair behind her ear and gets to work, all the while muttering under her breath, "Stupid no privacy. Ugh. Fitz. Hmmm..."

She quickly disperses us in a hurry. We walk upstairs to find a smiling Coulson in the meeting room with May.

"Good, I was just about to call you down." he says. He nods at May before she goes down.

We sort of just stand there in awkward silence.

Two minutes later, May comes back up with Fitzsimmons in tow. Both their cheeks are bright red, and the paleness of May's face does not help the contrast.

"Good. We're here. Two things. First off, we have a mission in Switzerland. Low risk op, so Skye & Ward, you'll be going in. Basically, stealing a file. And second," he pauses for breath (and possibly dramatic effect), "May-and-I-are-together." He says in one breath.

The effect is immediate. "Go A.C! Congrats! Woo hoo!"

Meanwhile, Simmons clears her throat. "Um, so are Fitz and I."

"WE ARE TOTALLY CHUCKING YOU GUYS A DOUBLE DATE! YIPEE!" Skye screams next to me, which elects squeals of delight from Simmons, and a face-palm from Coulson and Fitz. May stays nonchalant.

"Okay, you can all go now, Skye and Ward, see you in ten minutes for briefing. The mission is in an hour."

"WHAT?!" Skye screams. Coulson winces. "Sorry," she says in an exaggerated whisper. "Ward will be your safety. He's, as you put it, a whole bag of tools."

"I can send the info to your touch screens. And I will, in order to preserve my hearing."

Two hours later

This is how we are now.

Basically, at the complex, Skye and I split up. Just because I was distracted by my thoughts. I took my eyes off her for all of three seconds, and she's gone.

When I found her, she already had one guy on the floor, unconscious by the look of things, and she had the other guy's gun.

And she fired.

We returned to the BUS. She locked herself in.

And started to freeze my heart.

**And there you have it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is set with no HYDRA. Well, there might be HYDRA, just Ward never killed his cray-cray bro, and Insanity Force aka Garrett, well, he never lived. Cue malicious smirk.**

**It's short because I figured you want something like everyday, two days at most. Also, half an hour by-product again.**

Later, In The Present

"Skye! You haven't eaten in eight hours. Let me in!"

There's no reply on the other side of the door.

"Fine."

I put my override passcode in the touchscreen to open her door. To my surprise, it opens, revealing a puffy-eyed Skye rocking in a ball in the middle of the bed.

Absently, I realize she is wearing one of my pullovers.

"Hey, Skye. The world needs you." I say softly.

There was no answer. I hadn't expected one.

"You may think I have no idea what you're going through. You might think I'm a robot with no feelings. The first guy I killed, he was still young, but a bit older. Twenty, I think. I was fourteen. He was about to kill my sweet elderly next-door neighbour, when I came through and hit him in the head with a baseball bat. He didn't wake up. I remember seeing him on a stretcher. He wasn't moving.

Later, as it turns out, he was the son of a giant drug-lord. S.H.I.E.L.D kept it out of the papers. Then they offered me a place to stay, since my parents and siblings thought I was going to kill them if one of them was too harsh on me. They treated me like tissue paper. I accepted, found a sense of direction, and became the next big Black Widow. You may have thought that was my happy ending. It wasn't. It kills me sometimes, how good must do evil to remain good. Both you and I see the world differently. But with both of us, we see the world in our own unique way, special to the two of us."

I grab the liquidated pizza. She doesn't register it. I gently open her mouth, tilt her head back, and spoon the stuff in with a teaspoon. It disappears down her throat, which is a good sign.

I act like if Skye were sick with the common cold. Her/my pullover and flannel pants look good enough to sleep in, so I pry open the covers and lift her in with the greatest care. I tuck her in, and kiss her forehead. Her eyes close for a second too long.

Finally, progress.

**Yay! She's not gonna die. Or maybe - wink wink.**

**BTW, I have a Fitzsimmons centric story, but it will contain Skyeward because I have not posted an actual story without Skyeward, and I don't intend to start now. It's a crossover with The Book Thief. Instead of tomorrow's update, should I post this? Let me know in the reviews! Or I'll go with 'Shock'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Set Pre-HYDRA. Sorry I haven't posted. Dealing with stuff.**

I go to get a cold towel and some meds. Fitzsimmons were probably asleep or on a date, since we were still docked. Ditto that for May and Coulson.

When I return, Skye's shivering. I administer the various items.

Oh dear god. This is not good.

I go into the cleaning closet and grab a bucket. You never know.

I sort of pace back and forth. I don't know what to do. I am afraid.

Suddenly, Skye's phone rings.

I grab it, trying to figure out how to turn the song off.

It's Simmons.

I answer it. "Skye, oh my gosh, guess what?" Simmons answers at the end of the line. "Simmons, it's me, Ward. I need some help. It's Skye."

"WHAT?!" Simmons' scream comes through the phone, and I hold it at arm's length.

"She's gone into shock."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Five minutes, tops."

"Make it three." I say, and hang up.

Four minutes later, Simmons pulls up in the SUV. "Thanks for coming. Sorry about your date, Skye's in her bunk."

Simmons disappears into the lab for a second, then re-emerges, carrying a couple of cases.

"Be back soon, don't come in unless it's an absolute emergency." She disappears up the stairs.

"You really care about her, don't you?" I say to Fitz, who has sat on the bottom step of the staircase.

"Yeah," he says.

Simmons pokes her head up from the top of the railing. "We've got a sitch," she says. "She's not responding. At all."

"Let me try," Fitz said.

So in turn, he disappears.

There is an awkward silence. Eeep.

Thirty seconds later, when I just open my mouth to get rid of the awkward mist in the air, Fitz reappears. "Nope. Not even my monkey jokes." Simmons gasps, aghast at that. "Even Mr. Bananas?" "Yeah. Not even an eyelid."


	6. Chapter 6

I** have been severely depressed as of late. I don't think my other stories (published or otherwise) are going to be further published as of now, with the exception of this story. You are all probably sick of my excuses, but I don't want to do an awful piece of writing because I am lashing out in negative emotions. Also, on top of that, I have a dozen Cambridge exams coming up.**

She sighs. "This is going to be tougher than I thought." Simmons stares at Fitz, and Fitz stares right back at her.

"I'll go up, and uh, keep watch in Skye's bunk, before you guys have a, uh, crazy full-blown makeout session." They don't even notice, as they gravitate, closer, and closer, and closer.

I ran up the stairs, hoping I could escape the noises.

When I get to Skye's bunk, something is wrong. She's just lying on her bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. I want her to wake up, goddammit, so she can be the Skye that we all know and love.

Well, I love her in a different way to the others, but I still do.

Coulson and May are still absent.

I think I should call them soon.

No, scratch that, I think when I glance at Skye's bed.

Make that now.

The small, hard-cased black phone trills as I press Coulson's face on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Sir, we have a problem. Uh, it's Skye. She's not dead, but something's happened. Simmons hasn't given me an official diagnosis yet, but she's not responding. She's just lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. I think she's gone into shock, sir."

"I'll be there in two minutes. We'll be there in two minutes. May, stop glaring at me." Then he hung up.

True to his word, Lola flew up the cargo ramp in just under two minutes. "She's in her bunk. You can go in together if you wish."

May and Coulson look at each other in this unuttered psychic conversation. He cocks his head like a puppy, and she nods.

I inwardly shrug to an invisible audience. Then they disappear up the steps.

They come back two minutes later. Coulson has tears streaming down his face, and May is comforting him. She shakes her head to tell me, _no, another time_.

They get into Lola with May driving, and speed off into the night.

Well, I can only hope they don't get too drunk.

I go upstairs and pull two blankets and a pillow from the spare bunk. I layer the thick one down as a mattress, and put the not-so thick one on top, then I arrange the pillows.

I rise from my crouch. I turn around to Skye. She's still staring at the ceiling, daring it to blink first. After half a minute, she blinks. Then it starts again.

I put my fingers gently on her eyelids, and pull them down. They stay down. I brush her hair from her face. Then I kiss her forehead, then her closed eyelids, then her cheeks, and then her nose. But I don't kiss her mouth.

I get into bed.

7 hours later. I wake up with my arms full of Skye. She's tossing to and fro on my chest. I embrace her to still her. Then she stops.

**So I have an idea for future chapters. Here it is:Elsa, comes on board and sees Skye after sneaking into her bunk one night. She recognizes a curse has been put on her. She tells Ward. They brainstorm a way to figure it out. So tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, all my wonderful readers. I went to go see a shrink today for an 'initial assessment'. In short, I hated it, but I got a couple hours off school, so I'm placated for the moment. Anyway, I have a bunch of baggage, so I am writing to relieve some of it.**

**Ward's POV  
><strong>  
>Skye goes still.<p>

Okay. I may have panicked a bit. And by, a bit, I mean a WHOLE lot.

I was about this close to giving her CPR when her eyes open

Her stare is unseeing, like she is looking past me to the ceiling. I couldn't stand it.

I pull her into my lap and give her a hug, so she couldn't see my tears. She is crushed to my chest, as if I let go of her, all of her would break, and the only think I'd have left were my memories while her remains lie scattered about me.

Simmons slowly opens the door. I can see she's mentally deliberating over whether to leave and come back another time, but I make the decision for her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, uh, no. Wait. Yes. Otherwise why would I have come here, right?" She says, babbling out the words in a rapid-fire pace that reminds me of the psycho-analysis questions asked by the S.H.I.E.L.D shrink I have to go see every four months.

"Simmons, now is not a good time for jokes." Her awkward smile, abnormal on her face, disappears to be replaced with a small smile and a curt nod.

Then she promptly walks out of the bunk.

I am very confused by the time she runs back in. "Right. You're on dinner tonight."

Crap, I had forgotten about that. "Okay, anything else?"

"Um, Fitz and I were going to have pop a movie on after. Do you think you, or Skye of course, might be interested?"

"I'll think it over, and tell you at dinner. You know, just in case it gets worse."

"Okay then." And she swiftly removes herself from my sight.

**Simmons' POV**

Oh man, that was so awkward to walk into.

They were having a cute moment. Ugh, I could slap myself.

Fitz rounds the corner. "Did you ask them yet?" "Of course I did. Granted, it took me two visits, but he knows he's on dinner, and he said he'd let me know at dinner about the movie night."

"Took you two visits? Why?"

"I may have walked in on some PDA."

"PDA being?" Oh Fitz, he could be a bit clueless sometimes. Never mind, he's a genius, so that makes up for it.

"Private Display of Affection."

"Ah. Right. Yeah, it would have taken me five visits. That's after I get over the embarrassment."

I smile widely and chuckle as a response.

**Fitz's POV**

I feel sorry for Jemma. That PDA, as she called it, would have caused even May to cringe.

Jemma. Jemma Simmons. Simmons. Simmons...

Who is looking back at me expectantly. "What?" I say defensively.

"I was asking you which movie you wanted to put on."

"Hmm, I'll think it over. I'm going to go get some pretzels. You want anything?"

"No thanks, I'll go find a book, and maybe we could have some Couch Time."

I don't have to reply. She already knows my answer.

I love Couch Time.

And then she's walking away, her buttery vanilla perfume leaving a trail in its wake.

My head resumes its mantra.

Simmons...Simmons...Simmons...

**A/N: And there you have it! Will try to update soon. BTW, the Elsa thing at the end of the last chapter was some type I forgot to put in bold of what I should do in future chapters. **

**Thank you so much for the support. For all the individual reviews, favourites and follows. I appreciate them. It makes me feel like less of a failure.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Holidays/Hanukkah, and Merry Christmas (It's Christmas Eve here.) This is the new and improved chapter. It's slightly AU, and a bit OCC, but it sticks with the AOS fandom. Thanks to reviews from a Guest and rebeccaskyeward12, will stay an AOS fanfiction.**

**I also need to tell you something else - this is the last chapter! But if you want me to write a sequel, drop by a review saying 'Sequel', and if I get seven, I will try post it by tomorrow or the day after. So possibly on Christmas, for most of you. **

**Ward's POV**

Okay, I'm on dinner tonight, so I have decided to make curry.

The ingredients are all there, so that just leaves Skye. I pull her up. She stands up, and I put my arm around her. I don't want her to fall.

I lead her to the couch. She sits down shakily, and leans her head on a cushion.

I feel so grateful for her, and for the fact she's still alive.

I chop up the ingredients, and take extra care with the chicken.

I also unscrew a bunch of jars with various spices and pastes to make the curry, and set up and start the rice cooker on 'Fast'.

While the sauce-y paste stuff is simmering in a pot with water, and doing some blending, I look worriedly over at Skye.

She seems to be okay. She has her eyes closed, and might be taking a nap.

She's marginally better than yesterday.

Doesn't she know she's everything to me?

Oh wait. She doesn't. Why?

Because I didn't freaking tell her.

Great. Because telling her now is going to do anything.

Well, I can try.

I practice in the reflection of a knife with my back to Skye.

"Hey Skye, I know you can't hear me at all, but I have feelings for you." There I said it.

Now I feel kind of stupid.

"Excuse me?" comes a voice from behind me. Even though it is slightly cracked from under-use, it's Skye.

I run to her and hug her tightly. She hugs me back..

"Hey now Robot. So what was this about feelings?" She asks me.

"I love you. Now, I know you don't feel the same way 'n all, but-"

She cuts me off with a kiss on my lips.

I respond with as much force, and for a moment, it is a battle.

This kiss is passionate, and loving, but also fast-paced.

When we finally break for oxygen, she hugs me again. I hug her in return and kiss the top of her head.

Finally, even for a moment, everything is perfect.

**A/N: I know this is not a really good ending. I might change it when I have time. Or I might not.**

**But thank you to all the people who favourited, followed and reviewed; you make this worth doing. If anyone wants to talk or send a prompt along, I'll be at the other end.**

**Thanks guys, and remember about the 'Sequel' option!**


End file.
